How it all began
by AmylovesDanny
Summary: The team are remembering when they all went to high school together, and how danny and lindsay became friends before anyone even knew her. DL, MS, FlackOC
1. Prologue

AN: I don't own any of the proper characters, I only own Chelle (Danny's sister)

* * *

It was 8:30; the CSI's had just finished their shift. Mac had suggested the team go for a drink after work. Mac and Stella walked into the pub and took a seat at their usual table. A barmaid walked over and placed a beer and a white wine spritzer on the table.

"Thanks Chelle" Stella said

"Your welcome, is Flack coming tonight?"

"He should be here in about 10 minutes"

"Ok, I'll see you guys when he comes in" Chelle walked back to the bar.

Stella took a sip of her drink.

"Who'd of thought little Chelley Messer would grow up to be a bar maid"

"How d'ya mean?" Mac asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Well back in school she had such big dreams of becoming a skier, and she nearly went for it…now she works in a bar"

"Stel, we all had big dreams in school"

As Mac was talking he heard the door open and the familiar sound of Danny and Lindsay's banter. He turned around to see if it was them, it was. Danny's arm was wrapped around Lindsay's waist; Lindsay's hand was in Danny's back pocket. The couple were talking to Chelle at the bar when Flack came in.

"I'll talk to you guys later, Flack's here" Chelle said as she passed them their drinks.

"Ok, see ya soon sis" Danny said as he took the drinks and lead Lindsay to the table

* * *

Flack and Chelle were sat with the rest of the group. Everyone was reminiscing about school. However Danny and Lindsay snuggled in a corner and the pair was having their own private conversation, every so often he would kiss her. They caught Stella's eye and she was reminded of something she had been dying to ask them for a while now.

"Hey you two" Stella interrupted their conversation and they both looked at her "you never told us how you knew each other before Lindsay moved to New York"

…

* * *

Please tell me what you think, good or bad

Amy

x


	2. Skiing Trips and First Kisses

AN – this is a flash back guys, Danny, Chelle and Lindsay are all 15/16 years old,

* * *

Danny and Chelle had entered themselves for the 'Under 16 Skiing Competition'. Every year they would enter this competition, so would the same people at the resort, and every year Danny or Chelle won the competition. However this year was different, there was a new entry. Danny stood in front of the notice board where the entry list was posted. He ran his finger down the list of names, mentally checking each name in his head, when he came across entry 17 he paused 'Lindsay Monroe'

"Chelle" he hollered.

Chelle walked over to him and slapped him upside the head

"Jeez Danny, no need to shout so loud"

"Sorry. Look at this" he pointed to Lindsay's name "you know her?"

"No Danny, I don't know her. Besides if she was any good we would have heard about her by now"

"I guess"

"Is your mind at ease now, knucklehead?" Danny shrugged "good, mum wants us to get ready pronto"

Chelle turned to walk away, she grabbed Danny's arm as she spun and dragged him away from the board.

* * *

It was the after-competition party. All contestants were there. The music was pumping and the room was over flowing. Danny and Chelle were in the middle of the floor dancing to whatever music was playing. Lindsay was also on the dance floor, however she was surrounded by a group of boys, she was laughing, and joking with them when the music faded to a whisper and the noise of the crowd fell to a murmur.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please" there was a man standing on the stage next to a variety of medals, certificates and a trophy "this is the moment we have all been waiting for. Its time to announce the winners of this years under 16 skiing competition. If I could have all the contestants on stage please"

A crowd of teenagers made their way to the stage until, all the skiers were now on the stage. The host gave each person a certificate for taking part in the competition.

"Now, if the following people could move to this side of the stage and everyone else please go back down to the floor. Luke Ringwood, Faith Russell, Chelle Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Danny Messer, and Dayna Edwards. Thank you everyone else who took part, lets hear it for them ladies and gents"

The crowd applauded the teenagers as they came down from the stage. The remaining six contestants on stage spaced themselves around the cabinet with the medals. The host handed out several medals to each contestant until there were only three people left on stage.

"This is it guys, the final three of this competition are right here on this stage. Before I go any further how about we give it up for Lindsay, Danny and Chelle"

Once again the crowd applauded. The host handed Danny and Chelle 2 medals, Lindsay 3 medals. All the medals, from the cabinet, had now gone; only the trophy remained.

"Chelle you won the competition last year, and you and Danny have won this competition every year for the last five years. Now you have some competition." There was a dramatic pause

"Lindsay…Congratulations you have put an end to their winning streak, you have won the Under 16 Skiing Competition 1992" he handed Lindsay the trophy and an envelope containing two tickets to the skiing championships.

* * *

"Thank you so much" Lindsay said to the crowd.

Later in the evening Lindsay was on the dance floor again; Danny and Chelle were sat at a table. Chelle was ranting about how Lindsay won the trophy from them. Although Danny wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying, he was too busy looking at Lindsay.

"Chelle, shut up" Danny said, not taking his eyes off Lindsay.

Chelle stuck her tongue out at him and mumbled something under her breath. She got up from the table.

"I'm going back to the room"

Chelle walked away from the table in a huff. Danny had just realised Chelle left him. He got up from the table; instead of following Chelle he was approaching Lindsay. He was now a few inches away from her. Part of him wanted to turn around and go back to the table, the other part wanted to kiss her right there. Danny hesitated for a moment; he touched her hand.

"Come with me?"

Lindsay nodded and let Danny take her to his table. When they were at the table Lindsay sat in Chelle's place.

"I am so sorry for the way Chelle behaved earlier"

"Don't worry about it, I guess she's just a sore loser"

Danny laughed a little at the remark.

"Hey, what d'ya say I buy you a drink?" Danny was now leaning a little bit closer to Lindsay.

"Ok"

Danny held out his hand for Lindsay, she took it and they walked over to the bar together. Danny bought two orange juices, when the bar tender was out of eyeshot he put a vodka shot in each drink. He handed one to Lindsay.

"Thanks, do you always carry vodka around?"

"Yeh, at parties I do. You never know if you'll get served it"

"Good point" Lindsay glanced at the table they were at "someone's taken our table" she said with slight disappointment.

"No problem, follow me" he took Lindsay by the hand again. This time they went outside. Danny led Lindsay to a bench that over looked the snowy mountains. He placed his jacket on the bench, so Lindsay could sit down without getting wet.

"You're gonna get cold you know"

Danny was still holding onto her hand and he pulled her down next to him.

"I'd rather be cold than you be wet"

Lindsay smiled at him, their eyes were locked, and Danny leaned in for a kiss. After a few seconds Danny realised what he was doing and he reluctantly broke away. They were both speechless, Lindsay broke their silence.

"Can I have your number?"

"Yeh, gimme your phone" Lindsay handed him her phone; he entered his number and took a picture of himself, then gave it back to her. Danny pulled his phone out his pocket and took a picture of Lindsay. He handed his phone to Lindsay.

"Your number?"

Lindsay took the phone and entered her number. Once she was done, her pocket started vibrating. She looked at her other phone and sighed.

"I've gotta go now" she kissed him again "talk soon"

"Ok, bye" Danny said as he watched her walk away

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY 

Back at the pub, everyone was listening intently. When the couple had finished re-living their first meeting, Stella commented,

"Who'd have thought Danny was such a romantic"

Lindsay smiled at Stella's comment.

"when I arrived at your school it was all different anyway" Lindsay said, glancing at Chelle.

…

* * *

As usual please R&R

Amy


	3. New Starts

AN - another flash back, this one is about 6 months after the last chapter. sorry about the inaccuracy of the years, i realise there is probs no camera phones in 1992 - i was trying to show the difference in years

* * *

Lindsay Monroe had wanted a fresh start; she left all of her friends from Bozeman behind and moved to New York. After what happened with her friends Lindsay dyed her hair from the lovely chocolate brown to a honey blonde with pink highlights, she now wore coloured contact lenses and her fashion changed from tracksuit bottoms and baggy tops to mini skirts and tight vests. Lindsay needed to change everything about her if she wanted to fit in in New York. She had only been there for a week but so far Lindsay thought New York was brilliant, she had been shopping everyday and out most nights; still she hadn't made any friends of her own, everyone was friends with one of her brothers. 

The first day at school was the most nerve-wrecking time she had ever had. 'What if I don't make friends, why would anyone want to be friends with a country girl', Lindsay was determined not to be a loner for the rest of her school life. The walk to school was only mean to take ten minutes but, because she had no one to talk to, it felt like ten hours. Lindsay was so relieved to finally get to school. School in New York had a different feel to the school in Montana. Lindsay felt like everyone looked strangely at her because she was a native to New York. Lindsay walked past so many groups of people she had lost count. When she approached the school she immediately felt lost. 'First left, down the corridor, second right and third door down'. She kept repeating the directions of the principal's office to herself. It took her five minutes to get to his office then another five to find her locker. Lindsay had ten minutes until her first lesson started, but she still managed to show up late. When she entered the class her drama teacher was not very sympathetic.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost" she apologised as she sat down

"And you are?" Miss Bratt reminded Lindsay of one of her brother's friend's mothers. 'Great, public humiliation', Lindsay thought.

"Lindsay, I'm the new student" Lindsay was astonished that she could sound so confident and have such an attitude when she spoke to a teacher.

"Very well Lindsay, don't let it happen again"

Lindsay nodded in acceptance.

By the end of drama Lindsay had made a few new friends, one of which was in her next lesson.

"Great, chemistry" Lindsay moaned at her timetable "hey Chelle, have you got any idea where room 122 is?"

"Yeh, my next lesson's there, you'd better hurry though. Ratliff will bite your head off if you're late to his lesson"

Chelle grabbed Lindsay's arm and lead her through the packed corridors. Luckily room 122 was extremely close to the drama room.

Chemistry dragged for Lindsay, even though she spent most of the lesson passing notes and talking to Chelle. During chemistry Chelle realised that Lindsay was the same girl who had beat he on the skiing holiday

"Please don't tell anyone, I am trying to make a new life here. The holiday is all in my past."

"Ok, your secrets safe with me. One question though, what's with the drastic image change?"

"It's all part of my new life, and I prefer looking like this to what I looked like back in Montana"

"I dunno, you looked pretty good on that night at the party"

"Something you want to share with the rest of the class Miss Monroe?" Mr Ratliff hollered from the front of the room.

"No sir" Lindsay shouted back

"How about you Miss Messer, anything you wanted to share?"

"No" Chelle said back sarcastically.

"Well I suggest you STOP TALKING," he shouted at the girls, making them jump in their seats.

After chemistry had finished, it was time for Lindsay to go to sport and Chelle to go to music. Chelle led Lindsay to the changing rooms and showed her where to meet her for Health Care. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Third lesson was over and the girls met up where Chelle told Lindsay to meet her. There was a ten-minute break between third and fourth lesson. Chelle took Lindsay to the toilets, so they could re-do their make up. Lindsay couldn't believe it took someone ten minutes to do their make up.

"Don't we have to get to Health now?"

"Yeh in a minute" Chelle tightened her ponytail "now we can go" Once again she grabbed Lindsay's arm and was directing her through endless corridors. They ended up outside the school building, near the playing field.

"Isn't health in the building"

"Yeh, but no one worth talking to takes health, its only one lesson a fortnight, just bunk it" Lindsay looked slightly worried about getting caught "look, I've bunked it every lesson since 10th grade. You wont get in trouble"

"Ok" Lindsay sounded a little relived.

"Hey, I'm your friend, I'm not gonna get ya into trouble, ok?" Lindsay nodded "now, we have to get under the bleachers before someone sees us out here. After 3, run" Chelle looked to see who was around "3" She ran towards the bleachers with Lindsay closely behind her. The pair made it undetected.

The spent an hour behind the bleachers, catching up on everything. At the end of the hour they went to get some lunch and decided to, for a joke, audition for the school play. Lindsay and Chelle ended up singing a duet for the audition and they had both got parts. Lindsay's first day at school was a success, she had made new friends, and she had got a role in the play.

Chelle and Lindsay were walking home.

"Hey, how about you come round tonight and I can catch you up on some school stuff"

"That'd be cool"

"Great, so I'll see you about 6:30?"

"Ok, see you then"

Chelle turned to walk down her path and Lindsay kept walking towards her house

* * *

In the pub Mac had gone to get some more drinks. 

"You two were best friends after she was such a bitch?" Flack said.

The two women pulled a fake hurt face

"Which one are you calling a bitch?" Lindsay said

"Chelle" he said, she dug him lightly in the ribs "sorry babe, but you were a bitch to her"

"Yeh I know, we both forgave and forgot"

"So, what happened when you went to their house Linds?"

…

* * *

please R&R again guys 

Amy


	4. At Chelle's

Sorry its taken forver guys, i've been bust with school stuff

* * *

Lindsay was in her room stressing about what to wear to Chelle's house. Her brother was standing in the doorway smiling to himself. Lindsay caught sight of him in the mirror.

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

"Well…my 16 year old sister is stressing about what to wear to her friends house, who she has only just met today; I'm sure Chelle isn't gonna care what you wear"

Lindsay was in her closet where she kept all her skirts.

"You think this is for her benefit !?!" he shrugged "Jase, I would tell you why I am stressing but a) it would take too long, b)it would totally freak you out and c) you wouldn't be able to help me anyway. Pause although Anni might be able to help" Jason interrupted her.

"Whoa, Anni? As in my Anni?

"Uh huh, she gets my situation"

"Why Anni?"

"Well, I could hardly tell you or mum, Anni was the closest I got to a sister"  
"ook, no wonder she likes you"

"Whatever, just make yourself useful and pass me the phone"

Jason reached behind the door and got a phone, he threw it at Lindsay, just missing her stomach.

"Dork brain" she muttered.

After a small conversation between Lindsay and Anni, Lindsay was arranging outfits onto a rail.

"I'm off out linds, catch ya later" He walked out of the room and headed towards the door

"Bye"

* * *

A short while later Anni arrived. She was gob smacked when she saw Lindsay's best outfits lining one of her walls.

"So, you're pretty serious about giving this guy the right impression"

"Oh yes"

"And what exactly are we trying to say to him?"

"That I'm the same girl he kissed at the ranch, if not hotter. And I don't want his sister to think that I am just trying to flirt with her brother"

"So you want a subtle sex appeal?"

"Yeh, I guess that's what you would call it, can you work with these clothes"

"I think I can get there in the end"

Anni spent a few minutes checking out the clothes before handing Lindsay her first potential outfit. Lindsay changed into the chosen outfit and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Too innocent" Anni said as soon as Lindsay faced her. She walked along the clothes rail and picked up another set of clothes.

Several outfits and half hour later they had chosen the perfect outfit. Lindsay was stood in front of the mirror admiring her new look. She was dressed in a black pleated mini skirt, a dark pink t-shirt with a chained belt going around it, and a pair of purple/pink boots.

"Shit, I'm running late. Gotta go Anni. Wish me luck. Bye"

"Knock em dead, see ya kiddo"

"Thanks" Lindsay said as she practically ran out the door.

* * *

Lindsay was standing on the Messer's doorstep, waiting for someone to let her in. Eventually Danny answered the door, he looked her up and down 'she's hot' he thought.

"You here for Chelle?"

"Yep"

"Come in" he moved so he was no longer blocking the doorway. Lindsay slid past him, brushing against him. "Chelle, your mate's here" he shouted into the hallway.

"Well bring her down" Danny his eyes and shook his head in disbelief "follow me" he said to Lindsay. They walked down the hall and stopped in front of, what looked like, a cupboard under the stairs. Danny moved a picture frame to reveal a keypad lock. He poked the keys quickly and the door unlocked itself.

"This way, watch yourself on the way down though – it gets real dark, real quick"

She nodded and followed him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Danny switched on a dim blue light, he pulled a key from his dog tag, and unlocked their bedroom door. Danny walked up behind Chelle and dug her ribs, causing her to jump and squeak slightly. They both mumbled an Italian swear word at each other. Chelle turned away from Danny to face Lindsay.

"Hey Hun, take a seat while I sort this idiot out"

Lindsay walked over to the sofa and Chelle walked over to computer – where Danny was stationed. After a short conversation he left the room. Chelle handed Lindsay a big folder.

"This is all the stuff you need. Now the boring thing is over.." Chelle and Lindsay started a _deep_ conversation about boys and Montana.

* * *

**About 2 hours later, when Danny is back in the room**

"MICHELLE EMILIA MESSER, GET HERE NOW" Chelle's mother was shouting down to Chelle. Chelle stood up and shot Danny a filthy look "you".

"I swear, I haven't done anything" he tried to defend himself.

"Whatever" she turned back to Lindsay "don't go anywhere, I'll be back as soon as"

"Ok, good luck" Lindsay gave her friend a hug.

When Chelle left the room there was a moment of awkward silence. Danny and Lindsay couldn't stand it so they both went to say something at the same time.

"You go" Lindsay offered "no, its fine, you first" he countered.

"Ok, you know what that's about?"

"Mm hmm, mum found out about the party at Stel's last Saturday. Chelle ended up getting so drunk"

"Oh. So what were you going to ask me?"

"Oh yeh, have we met before? You look really familiar"

Lindsay had a devilish grin on her face. "Close your eyes and you'll soon find out if we have met before"

Danny did as Lindsay told him, she walked over to him, and she was now only centimetres away from him when their lips met. Danny was surprised at first then he realised who she was. When they finished kissing Lindsay merely said,

"Remember me now?"

"Skiing party"

"The one and only"

Lindsay smiled and Danny pulled her down onto his lap for another kiss. They had finished with each other when Danny's dad walked in.

"Lindsay dear, I think you might be better off going home now"

"Ok Mr Messer, I'll see you tomorrow Danny" Lindsay got up and put on her jacket.

"Wait a minute, I am not gonna let you walk home on your own. Gimme a minute and I'll walk with you"

"Ok" she smiled.

Danny put on his trainers and a jacket, he opened the back door, and the couple left the room, Danny's dad watched as they left. Danny spent the entire journey home holding Lindsay's hand and occasionally wrapping his arm around her waist. They arrived at her house after the ten-minute walk. Lindsay was leaning against the front door talking to Danny.

"So I take it you hadn't got a boyfriend" Danny said

"Nope"

"Well, you have now darling" he gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Ok, bye"

Danny was walking away, holding onto Lindsay's hand for as long as possible. When he finally had to let go of her hand he walked away very slowly but still facing her. Danny had finally walked away, leaving Lindsay on her doorstep smiling like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

Please review this chapter, i dont think its how i wanted it to turn out but if everyelse likes it.. 


	5. A Night To Remember

Danny and Lindsay were on the phone to each other.

"So, are you coming out later? It'll be a laugh"

"Who's going?"

"Me, Chelle, Flack and some other mates who you don't know yet"

"Erm, yeah I might as well. Where is it?"

"Don't worry about where, I'll pick you up at 7. Gotta go Montana. See ya at 7"

"Ok, bye"

Lindsay hung up the phone. She went over to her wardrobe and started rummaging through some clothes, "Crap nothing to wear…again", while she was rummaging she came across a shopping bag, which she didn't recognise. "what the hell?"She pulled the contents of the bag out very slowly, when Lindsay had everything out of the bag she hung it up on her clothes rail. She didn't remember buying these clothes but she certainly wasn't worried about that at the moment, she was thanking the gods for letting her find this bag at just the right moment. "yes, finally something good to wear" she quickly put on the clothes and begun on her hair and make up.

* * *

Danny was waiting outside Lindsay's house at 7pm, just like had said. He strode up the path and knocked coolly on the door. When Jason answered he was surprised.'why is she living with a 20 something?' he asked himself

"Is Lindsay there?" Danny was expecting the man to say that Lindsay didn't live there and for him to go away, however he was surprised,

"Yeah, come in mate. She'll just be a minute" Danny walked into the living room but within seconds Lindsay appeared.

"Ready Danny?"

"Yeah babes"

"See ya later Jase" she waved him goodbye.

"Bye, don't be back too late Ok"

"If I'm still out after 11 can i stay over Chelle's please?"

"I guess, just make sure you ring me in the morning"

"Thanks, bye"

she took Danny's hand and he lead her out of the house. As soon as they were out of sight he leant down and kissed her.

"How comes you didn't say you would stay at my house instead of Chelle's?"

"Because he doesn't know that you are Chelle's brother, if he knew that id be staying with you he wouldn't have let me"

"Oh Ok"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Up the park, we're gonna meet the others there"

"How many others are there?"

"Well there's me, Chelle, Flack, Mac and Stel. Unless someone brings another person then that's it"

"Oh right, who are Mac and Stel?"

"Friends from school, you've probably seen them around"

"They're not in out year?"

"Nah, they're in the year above" he slipped his arm around her waist "we're here" Danny led the way to the place where the group would hang around. There was a pile mattresses on the floor with other bits and pieces which people have bought from home. Danny sat on the mattresses and motioned for Lindsay to sit with him.

"No thanks, I'll stand"

Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap.

"If you don't sit now you wont get a seat later and you would wish you did"

"Ok, city boy"

* * *

A while later Chelle and Flack arrived at the park. Chelle took Lindsay away for a girls only chat, so Flack and Danny decided to switch on Flack's stereo. Chelle and Lindsay were away from the boys so much that they were out of earshot.

"Why did you bring me over here then?"

"I have some important news"

"Yes..."

"Flack just asked me out"

"Woah, what? Flack as in that Flack over there? What did you say?"

"Yes, that Flack over there just asked me out, and i said yes"

Lindsay made a stupid squeal sound then hugged Chelle. Meanwhile Danny and Flack were sat on the mattresses talking about what they thought the girls were talking about.

"Nah, its probably boys" Danny said

"I reckon it's got something to do with the fact that i asked out your sister earlier"

"What ?!? Why? What did she say?" Danny seemed a little angry because no one had consulted him first.

"sorry buddy, Chelle and I had been flirting for ages and i decided to try my luck and ask her out and she said yes. Have you got a problem with it?"

"no, its just...well i never quite imagined my best friend and my sister would be going out. You make sure you take care of her or you'll have me and dad to deal with, k?"

"Danny man, you have met all 2 of my exes and i never did anything to hurt any of them. I am not gonna do anything to hurt Chelle either"

Mac and Stella were just coming into the park right after the boys had finished their conversation. Mac was holding a few cans of beer in one had and quite a few alcopops in the other. Although he was holding the drink, he still managed to have an arm wrapped around Stella's shoulder. While Mac and Stella were walking over the boys went over to Chelle and Lindsay. Flack held Chelle's hand and took her back to the mattress, Danny put his arm around Lindsay's waist and his hand in her back pocket to lead her back to the mattress.

"Hey Stel, long time no see" Danny said as he sat down, once again he dragged Lindsay down onto his lap.

"No i know, the carers found out about us lot getting drunk last week and they grounded me. So what's new with you?"

"New girlfriend. Stel, this is Lindsay"

"Hey, Stella Bonasera"

"Lindsay Monroe" Lindsay countered

"so, how long have you and Danny been together?"

"about a week"

"is that all?, i thought you had known him for like ages"

"its complicated"

Mac came up behind Stella and wrapped his arms around her waist, interrupting the girls.

"Did either of you want a drink?"

"Yeah sure"

Later on, around 11 pm, the conversation was starting to die down and people were contemplating leaving. Lindsay and Chelle were talking about boys, Danny and Flack were playing a drinking game and Mac and Stella were tangled in a corner kissing. Only a few seconds later Mac stood up, bringing Stella to her feet as he did.

"We're off now guys, see y'all Monday"

"Bye guys, Lindsay, you still coming out tomorrow right?"

Yeah sure, bye"

"See ya" Mac and Stella walked off

"i think we'd best go too. Don't want the moany old bat ringing the police again" Danny and Flack stood up, each helping their girlfriends up with them.

"Is everyone going home now then?" Flack asked

"I'm going back to Danny's. What about you?" Lindsay replied

"Me and Chelle were gonna go back to mine. My parents are outta town for the night"

"OK, have a good night you two and don't do anything your gonna regret in the morning"

Flack rolled his eyes and Chelle had an embarrassed smile on her face.

"whatever Danny, see ya tomorrow Linds"

"night"

the two girls had a good bye hug then walked off in their different directions. Flack and Chelle were making small talk until they reached Flacks house, which only took them five minutes to walk to. However Danny and Lindsay had to walk further, meaning they could talk more, which is what they would have done if Lindsay's phone hadn't disturbed them.

"crap, my mum is ringing me"

"well answer it"

"no, she'll have me on the phone for like half an hour"

"why is she ringing you this late anyway?"

"it isn't late in Bozeman, she's probably just come in from work"

"Bozeman? So you're not a city girl?"

"nope, cowgirl born and bred"

"then why are you in New York but your parents are in Bozeman?"

"My brother decided to move to New York and I wanted to go with him"

"So that's your Brother who answered the door?"

"Yep, who did you think he was?"

"to be honest, i didn't know and i didn't wanna look rude by asking"

"oh Ok, well he is much more relaxed than my mum. She probably wouldn't have let me even come out, let alone spend the night"

"ok" Danny held Lindsay's hand "come on, we're taking a short cut"

Danny led Lindsay through a mini forest, then into his back garden.

"how are you gonna get in without waking up your parents?

"easy, we have a separate door which leads straight to our room"

Danny pulled out a set of keys and unlocked a door, revealing a set of stairs.

"ladies first, when you get to the door at the bottom just push it and it'll open"

Lindsay walked past him and down the stairs.

"Ok"

Danny locked the door then followed her down. They entered the room and he went straight over to Chelle's wardrobe and picked out a pyjama set for Lindsay.

"here you go, bathrooms over there" he handed her the pyjamas and showed her where the bathroom was. When she came out of the bathroom, she was not only changed into the PJ's but she had put her hair into plaits and taken off all her make up; Danny had also got changed into his version of pyjamas, he had put on a tank top and a pair of baggy shorts.

"you know Montana, you even look hot when you're ready for bed"

"thanks" She laid down on the bed next to time, he turned her to face him then his lips came crushing down on hers.

* * *

hey guys, please R+R as usual.

this chapter seemed to drag for me so thats why i got kindas sloppy with the grammar at the end

Amy

x


	6. School Dance

About a month and a half later the school was holding a valentine party for all the seniors. the group had decided they would go along for a laugh. The party was being held in the school gym, there were red and pink coloured balloons hanging down from the ceiling, tables with pink and red clothes over them and little heart sequins over them. The DJ was the only thing that wasn't pink or red with little hearts around, he wasn't even playing a lot of love songs, just fast paced dance songs with an occasional fast love song. Mac and Stella were sat at a table while Don, Chelle, Danny and Lindsay were dancing. Mac whispered something to Stella and she nodded. Stella walked away and after a few minutes Mac followed.

"wonder where they're off to" Lindsay commented, Danny turned around to see Mac walking out and Stella's shadow entering the teachers toilets.

"my guess, teacher's toilets"

"oh"

* * *

During the party there was lots of dancing, drinking and escaping to class rooms to get some privacy.

The DJ had started to play some slower songs, Flack and Chelle, and several other couples, were already on the dance floor, her arms were wrapped around his neck while his were wrapped around her waist; they were swaying to the music. When the song changed Flack and Chelle didn't seem to notice, as long as the slow music continued to play they would stay in each others arms forever. Danny had been half listening to Lindsay and half listening to the music, when Lindsay took a breath and waited for Danny's response he took the opportunity to stand up and ask her,

"Miss Monroe, can i have this dance?"

He held out his hand, and she placed her hand in his. Danny led them both to the dance floor, he placed her arms on his shoulders and he put his arms around her waist so they met at the small of her back. She lay her head on his chest and let him move her to the music.

Mac and Stella were outside, but they could still hear the music from inside. They were laying down on a grassy patch, holding hands, and looking at the stars. Mac slowly stood up, pulling Stella up with him.

"dance with me?" he said as he pulled her closer.

Stella accepted his request and allowed him to pull her into his body. Like the other couples, their arms were strategically placed on shoulders and around waists. When the song finished they stopped dancing. Stella took Mac's hand and took him back inside

"Our song, we have to dance" Stella said while leading him to the dance floor. They were directly below the mirror ball and they began to dance like they were dancing before.

"i love you" he whispered, as Mac said this a flurry of balloons fell from the celling and surrounding them. Somehow Danny and Lindsay, and Flack and Chelle had managed to move into the center of the dance floor, all three couples were dancing very close to each other. The balloons had missed them so they continued to dance. They were all completely oblivious to their surroundings, so much so they didn't realize that they were the only 3 couple left on the floor. By the end of the song they had spaced put a little bit they were all still quite close.

"lets hear it, folks, for the last three couples on the floor" the DJ announced "the music is now officially over. Happy valentines day everyone" the DJ ad finally finished the last of his music and, the few people that were left, started to leave. After about 10 minutes there were only six people left in the hall, Stella, Mac, Flack, Chelle, Danny and Lindsay, as well as the DJ.

"hey guys, this one's for you" he switched on the song Because You Loved Me, and they started to dance again.

* * *

Back at the pub the radio was playing quite a few love songs. The next song that played was because you loved me. Each couple got up and proceeded to the tiny dance floor

* * *

thats it guys, you all now know how it all began. Please review for the last time and btw i take requests now

Amy

xxx


End file.
